cracked souls
by SleepingMelon
Summary: The life is the hell... Especially as the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange... But what if she'd be forced to be a deatheater too? At least Hogwarts is peacefull,... Or not?
1. Chapter 1

!Information!: In this FF, Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't in Askaban! The heroine is in the 3rd year and one year below Ginny and Luna!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvv

I lay on the ground of our dungeon. Chained, of course.

"Mum… Get me out of here…Please… I'm sorry for what I've done… Please…"

"Ahahahahahaha! So, you're sorry? And something like you is my daughter?! I still can't understand how something like this could happen! Freak!"

"B-but… M-mum… I am your daughter… Mum, please…"

"This doesn't change anything! You are a freak and you'll ever stay a freak! You'll be my daughter?! Oh please, don't make me laugh!"

"Mother… I'll obey! I'm really sorry… Please… Let me free… My body hurts…."

"Fine, you'll do it?"

"Yes, but please set me free…"

Mum looked at me with a nasty grin and swung her wand. The chains crumbled into dust and I was able to move again, what I did immediately. My body hurt like hell, but regardless I stood up slowly and laid one of my bloody hands on the wall, because I don't wanted to fall.

"I think you should get yourself ready. We'll apparate in some minutes."

"Please what?! I'm still hurt like hell!"

"No contradiction!

She slapped me and because I was still very weak, I felt onto the ground again.

"M-mommy…"

"Shut your freaking mouth! Go up and wait! I'll send Severus! He'll medicate you wounds! After this, you'll change your clothes and come down to the salon!" – With this words she went away very proud and let me alone. The pain inside my body didn't go away. Sure… I had many inner violations and some normal injuries. My room was in the second floor, so I had to go up many stairs. I took at least five minutes, till I could lie down on my bed.

13 years I was educated in this way. Tortured, beaten and yelled. I was so happy to go to Hogwarts again. Every year it made me so happy to go there again, but this time I had a bad feeling…

I saw how the door went open and how Severus went in.

"How about knocking?"

"Be quiet. Sit up and show me your wounds."

"Are you in bad mood?" – I took out all my clothes but the underwear.

"I have to do more important than healing a little girl, which is not able to follow commands!"

"Wow you are so nice again Severus. Ouch!"

"Shut up! It'll get better soon and you know that!"

"Yes, yes…"

The other time we didn't talk. He healed and bandaged all my wounds.

"That's all. Hurry up a bit, your mother's already waiting for you."

"Okay.. And now go away!"

Severus went away and I started to search through my whole closet. My whole upper body, arms and shins were bandaged and I can tell you that it felt very weird, so I put on some casual clothes. I chomped my hair one time and went downstairs to the salon, where Mum was already waiting.

"Finally! C'mon, somebody's already waiting for us!"

Mum took my hand coarse.

We landed in a huge hall… And there he was… the dark Lord…Mum went towards him, knelt down and kissed the hem of his robe.

"My lord, she'll do it. She promised to do everything I tell her without contradiction."

"Good work, Bella. So, we have someone new for our Army? Very good. Every person counts.. But I'd like to know her qualities…"

Mother grinned again, while I stood around like a Tree stump.

"She's using magic since she's 5 years old and learned it from me directly. She knows how to use all the unbreakable curses. And she knows Harry Potter very good."

"Does she?"

"Yes. She was sorted into Gryffindor. First it was very big shock for me and I wasn't happy about it. Bit now I think it was her fate and she is the perfect spy.

"Fine. She'll become a deatheater. Get ready little girl."

I wasn't able to move until I got hit on my head.

"Show him your arm!"

"B-but…M-mum…"

"NOW!"

I rolled up my sleeve and untied the bandage from my arm. When that was done, I showed my arm to the Lord. Maybe it really was ma fate to be on my mothers and his site, even if I didn't want to… Maybe it had any advantages…

The pain pervaded my arm hours and since I had it, I kept looking at it without any break. From now on, I was a deatheater, like my mother. Now I just have to wait until someone in Hogwarts recognizes it. Damn…

_**To be continued…**_

_**[**I'm sorry if I made too many mistakes. English is not my mother tongue and I'm here to improve it TTATT**]**_


	2. Chapter 2

Today my 3rd year in Hogwarts is starting. I was already sitting in the train in a compartment with 2 Slytherins because mother forced me to share one with them.

"Is that really true?"

"Yes…"

"Show us!"

"Are you stupid? If someone sees it I can go to Azkaban directly!"

"Slowpoke…"

Because I didn't want to talk to those idiots anymore, I went away as soon as the train moved off and joined my two friends, which shared a room in Hogwarts with me.

"Oh, there you are! We were already worried and thought you won't come anymore!"

"Naah, bunkum! I would never lose a chance to get rid of my mother…"

"Yea… If your mom's really that worse, I can understand how you feel."

"Oh belief me, you will never understand how mean my mother is…"

I sat down onto the opposite site of the both girls and gave them a fake smile. The left one had dark brown eyes and very long chocolate-brown hair that reached her hips. The right one had blonde and short hair and ice-blue eyes. I, the third of the group, had straight black hair that reached up to my breasts and I had ocean-blue eyes.

"How was your holydays?" – It was the blonde who talked. Maybe I should tell you, that her name's Jennifer.

"Well Jen… I don't really want to talk about it, you know?"

"So your mom did something vicious again?" – This time the brown haired talked.

"Yes Kelly… She did…"

We all kept quiet for a little moment.

"And how were your holydays?" – I asked.

"Great" – Kelly talked – "My parents and me were in Australian for three weeks! It was so cool!"

"Mine was good too. I stayed two weeks by my dad in Denmark and mum and I were in the Netherlands for a week!"

"Be happy to have so nice parents." – I sigh. – "I had to stay the whole holydays in the du… eh, I mean in my room and if I and mum was together though, even if it was just for a short time, we argued. Our little trip doesn't go out good for me too but okay… I can't do anything against it. I'm so happy to go to Hogwarts again."

"Yea…"

The rest of the voyage I listened to the other two. They told me a lot about their trips and holydays. We also talked about the last years and what will happen in our new year.

Before boarding the buckboard, I patted the head of a Thestral and hushed many confused glances with this act. Not many people were able to see those animals, but I was. After all, I saw the death so many times and it wasn't very special for me anymore. They were visible for me since my first year here. Ironically I don't combine them with the death, but with the feeling of security. That's why I always flee into the forest to the thestrals if something went wrong.

Dumbledores speech went beyond me and even when I heard a women voice, I just looked up for one second and continued dreaming afterwards. I just picked up some words like "discipline", "reform" or "lessons but I didn't get the context between those words. While banquet I just completely plucked a bun and threw the ripped off parts onto the plate. My arm still hurt very much and I slowly got worried about it. What will happen if someone sees it? My arm was bandaged but I can't keep the bandage forever. I have to tell someone about it. But with whom I can talk about something like this? Nah, never mind…

"Do you come with us to our room? The most others are already gone…"

"Huh? What? Uhm…"

"She won't come with you."

When I turned around, I saw Severus standing behind me.

"Ms Teal is coming with me."

'Teal' was something like a pseudonym. I was known under this name in the whole Hogwarts and by all my friends. Lestrange would be too conspicuous. Just Severus and Dumbledore knows my real identity.

"Eh.. Well, see ya later than."

My two friends went away and Severus took me into his office.

"How is your arm?"

"Well, sometimes it still hurts and it is a strange feeling for me but it is okay. Suddenly it starts to prickle and this feeling stays for one or two hour."

"Good. The prickling is normal, especially because you got the mark in so young years. If something happens, Pain or something, come to me directly."

"I will. For now I bandaged it"

"Good. You can go."

I stood up and strolled through the outputs and upstairs to our common room, where I got hugged immediately.

"I waited for you! Where were you?"

"I had a talk with Snape."

"What did he want?"

"He just wanted to tell me something. No big deal, Seamus." – I smiled at him.

"Alright, lil one." – He grinned.

His arm touched the part of mine, where the dark mark was found. It hurt like hell but I didn't show him. He and I moved away from the portal-hole a bit because some students came in.

"I haven't seen you in train and while the opening ceremony."

"Sorry. I was with Kelly and Jen the whole time. I was completely dreamy and thought about something important."

"It's okay lil one. I was just worried."

My face went red.

"Y-you don't need to be worried about me…"

He grinned for a short time, before he pressed a little kiss onto my red cheek.

"Well, well lil one. I'll go up and unpack my stuff now. Will I see you later?"

I shook the head. "No sorry. I'm very tired and need to sleep."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then."

He kissed me one more time, before our ways split up. This time he kissed me onto my lips and I replied the kiss…

**_To be continued_**

**_[_**_I'm always happy about reviews :D**]**_


End file.
